Things You Never Said
by Pie for President '16
Summary: What are the chances, where the odds are as small as forty-two in one hundred thousandth, that your half-sibling just happens to be your best friend? FriendsFamily Fic.


So, I'm beginning another _FRIENDS_ fanfic. Just a forewarning, if you haven't stalked my profile, I typically abandon stories. If I don't, I take five years to complete it and the ending is more of a cliffhanger. But please don't let that stop you from reading! Or reviewing. :P

Completely AU.

* * *

Rachel Green couldn't believe it, her life was _finally_ put together. She was back with Ross after a horrible seven-year-long separation. How could she have been so _stupid_ to suggest they take a break back then? She shook her head, she hated her twenty-seven year old self, absolutely hated that Rachel. But that didn't matter anymore, because she was with Ross once again. Their beautiful baby girl, Emma, had her parents together and in love. She smiled as she watched the little family in front of her, still not believing it was _real_.

"Dada!" Emma clapped her tiny hands and gently hit Ross on the forehead. Rachel could feel tears forming, she had been worried that Emma wouldn't recognize who Ross was but the day Emma said "dada" had to be one of the best days of her life. On that day, Rachel knew her family had been complete and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Rach?" Rachel felt an arm wrap around her waist, she blinked back tears and looked up at Ross. She smiled and pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine." Rachel's voice cracked. "I'm just thinking about how wonderful this all is. You, me, Emma, we're a family now."

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about how amazing this is. We were such _idiots_ back then, but now... Now we're a family, Rach." Ross said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

Rachel sighed contentedly and the pair watched their daughter.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, there was a knock on the door. Ross pulled away from Rachel and went to answer it. Rachel stepped forward and saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Mr. Green." Ross motioned for him to step inside.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Rachel hurried over to her father, guiding him into the apartment. Even though his heart attack had been months earlier, she still couldn't help but worry about him at times.

"I have some news, Rachel." Mr. Green looked at Ross and Rachel began to feel worry settling into the pits of her stomach. _Something's wrong_.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Ross," Mr. Green sighed, "do you mind leaving us alone so we can talk?"

"Sure, I'll just take Emma and go to the park." Ross looked between Rachel and Mr. Green before picking up Emma and grabbing her diaper bag. Once Ross was gone, Mr. Green motioned for Rachel to take a seat and he joined her.

"Rachel, sweetie, this is going to come as a shock for you. I don't know how to say this, but-" he paused, taking off his glasses and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, you're beginning to freak me out here. Is it Mom? Did something happen to her? To Jill or Amy?"

Mr. Green shook his head.

"No, they're all fine. Rachel, before Amy was born, your mother was with another man."

Rachel gasped.

"Mom cheated on you?"

"Yes, and no. We didn't get married until she was pregnant with Amy. We'd dated for years but we were allowed to see other people. I wasn't as into sleeping around as she was."

"What are you trying to say, Dad?"

"I- Rachel, I'm not your father."

Those words stunned Rachel into silence, her father... wasn't her father? How could that be? There had to be a mistake, Leonard Green _was_ her father.

"Daddy, this- this has to be a mistake! I'm your _daughter_."

Mr. Green shook his head.

"There's no mistake about it, sweetie. Your mother was devastated when she found out he was already married and had a child. She never told him about you, so I vowed to stand by your mother's side and raise you as my own. Your sisters don't know about any of this."

Rachel could feel her heart breaking into pieces, she couldn't believe this. Not only was Leonard Green _not _her father, her biological father had no idea she existed.

"Why- why are you telling me this now? What has changed in the past thirty years, Dad?"

"Your dad is dying, Rachel. Your mom got the call yesterday and wanted you to see him. She regrets not telling him about you."

"I- I don't know about this. I never even met him, he's dying and Mom wants me to see him? I don't think I can do this. I- tell Mom sorry, but I just can't." Rachel shook her head and stood up, and Mr. Green followed.

"Thanks for coming over, Dad. Uh, I mean Leonard. Mr. Green."

Mr. Green chuckled and gave Rachel a hug.

"Whether or not I am related to you, Rachel, you will _always_ be my daughter."

Rachel smiled and returned the hug. After they had pulled apart, Rachel wiped her eyes and looked at the man that had raised her.

"So, my father, do you know anything about him?"

"Not much other than that he's, ah, a gay burlesque dancer in Vegas."

_Gay burlesque dancer in Vegas_.

The news hit Rachel with a force of a head-on collision and she blacked out before hitting the carpet. When she woke up, she was laying on the couch with a wet washcloth on her forehead.

"Rach, honey, you all right?" It was Ross speaking, and Rachel opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Rachel mumbled, looking around the apartment. It was now dark outside, and she could see Phoebe and Joey standing behind Ross.

"Mr. Green said you passed out. What happened? Are you okay?"

"I- where's Leonard?"

"He left. We're getting you the hospital, you might have a concussion." Ross stood and motioned for Joey to step forward.

"No, I'm fine. Really." Rachel said softly, and sat up.

"Leonard came over to break some news to me. He's not my father, he and my mom didn't marry until she was pregnant with Amy. They were dating before I was born, but both were allowed to sleep with other people."

"Oh, my god." Joey gasped and took a seat on the reading chair.

Rachel looked directly at Phoebe, she knew her friend had been in her position before.

"Phoebe, how- how did you deal with this? Finding out that your father wasn't your father? Well, in your case, your mother wasn't your mother?"

"I was angry at first, I was thinking _how could this woman just abandon us_?, and to be honest, I am still a bit hurt. I don't talk to her as much as I should, and I regret that. But I feel like we've screwed things up too much. Don't do what I did, Rachel. Don't shut your father out."

Rachel let out a sigh and looked around at her friends and Ross.

"I might not have much time with him, he's dying."

"Oh, my God."

"Rach, I'm sorry." Ross held her hand, but she yanked it away.

"It doesn't matter, I don't even know him. Or her. Whatever."

Joey cleared his throat after a couple seconds of silence.

"Him, or _her_? Rach, you're talking crazy here."

Rachel buried her face in her hands.

"He's a gay burlesque dancer in Vegas." She mumbled.

"A what?"

"I just caught something about Vegas." Phoebe said.

Rachel put down her hands, but didn't look at anyone.

"A- a gay burlesque dancer in- in Vegas."

"_Oh my God_!" Phoebe gasped.

"Are you serious? You're saying Chandler is your half-brother?"

"I'm going to be sick." Rachel put a hand over her stomach.

"Oh, my God, Chandler's your brother!" Joey cried, having finally caught on to what Rachel was saying. 

* * *

Well, that was certainly an interesting twist... Rachel and Chandler are siblings! Well, half-siblings. Charles is both their father, but Nora is Chandler's while Sandra is Rachel's. And that statistic in the summary is based off the 1 in 3 odds of Rachel having a sibling. And I divided that 1/3 odd by the population of New York in 1970.


End file.
